onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 539
Chapter 539 is titled "Emporio Tension Hormones". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Robin is sitting and relaxing in a field playing with butterflies. Short Summary After being awakened, Luffy regains his strength through food and is joined on his quest to save Ace by Ivankov and Inazuma, members of the Revolutionary Army. At the same time, Ace is moved towards the main entrance of Impel Down for transport to Marineford. Long Summary Level 5.5, New Kama Land The chapter starts in New Kama Land, Level 5.5. Trays of food are being hauled over to Luffy, from meat to vegetables, from fruit to fish. Everything gets sucked in, due to Luffy's eating habits. A random person states that Luffy had been eating for a full hour. Luffy keeps using his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers to draw in food. Another man states that New Kama Land is losing days of food provisions. Mr. 2 just stares in shock while Ivankov comments on Luffy's will to live. Luffy soon finishes eating, shouts "I'M ALL BETTER!", and is cheered on by the people, saying that he survived Magellan's poison. Mr. 2 faints from extreme exhaustion and Ivankov says how Mr. 2 cheered Luffy on for hours. Although Luffy was told to rest a few more days, Luffy still insists on going forth, down to Level 6, following his Vivre Card. Ivankov simply says "It's your life". Luffy asks Ivankov if he was going to break out of Impel Down, as Mr. 2 had gone down to Level 5 to break the former Queen of the Okamas out. Ivankov replies with that the situation of the World was too fierce and that one man, other than Whitebeard and the Shichibukai was to react. This man was a compatriot and his name is Monkey D. Dragon, which Luffy simply replies with "Oh. You mean my dad." Ivankov agrees and says the moment Dragon plans to lead the Revolutionaries, Ivankov would instantly hurl himself into the fray. Suddenly, Ivankov realizes what Luffy had just said, and is taken completely aback. Ivankov finds it hard to believe that Dragon had a son. Luffy says that he was not supposed to tell anyone and was to keep it a secret. However, Ivankov seems to believe it and thinks to himself about the current situation, and how it all fits together: Luffy's status of a Supernova and his unbelievable will. He quietly asks Luffy where he comes from and Luffy replies with "East Blue". Ivankov's Flashback Monkey D. Dragon is seen standing towards the east and Ivankov sitting on a rail behind him. Ivankov comments on Dragon's habit to face towards the east, no matter where the winds lie, asking if it was the direction of his homeland and asks if he left family in the eastern seas. Dragon quickly replies with an order not to delve into his personal history. Level 5.5, New Kama Land Ivankov quickly gets Inazuma to find the departure time for Ace, saying that he will accompany Luffy to Level 6 of Impel Down. Ivankov quickly tells Luffy that he is one of Dragon's allies, a leader in the Revolutionary Army, that being the reason why he was imprisoned. Ivankov summons the ones willing to join them and Luffy shouts that he will save Ace but falls down. Ivankov cannot find any pulse and uses "Emporio: Tension Hormones", which gives the victim a day's worth of adrenaline. Some Level in Impel Down Hannyabal is seen flicking through Mr. 2, Mr. 3 and Buggy's mugshots. It was confirmed that all three entered Level 5 and was assumed by the gaolers that he became food for the wolves. Inside Level 6 Lift Domino states that Magellan is late and tells him to control his diarrhea in future circumstances. Domino also reveals that Ace is to be transferred at 0900 at the Main Entrance, to the Marines. Impel Down, Main Entrance Vice Admiral Onigumo is seen shouting orders, not to let the guard down and reveals that the convoy transferring Ace is to have five Marine warships and 5 Vice Admirals. They are now seen preparing for the transfer. Level 5 Ivankov, Inazuma and Luffy are seen running through the wolves' den, smashing through wolves. Prisoners are in awe as the "demoned away" Ivankov returned. Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu abilities, while Inazuma kicks his opponents and Iva uses his Horu Horu abilities. In the monitor room, guards report suspicious activities, naming the three suspects. Hannyabal orders for traps to be activated and that all Monitor Rooms to be alerted. Level 6 However, it may be already too late. Magellan and Domino are seen standing outside, Ace's cage, preparing to take him into custody. Quick References Chapter Notes *Ivankov reveals that he is part of the Revolutionaries, and that he is a close ally to Luffy's father Dragon. *A guard reveals that Inazuma is also part of the Revolutionaries. *Ace is being moved to the Main Entrance. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 440 (p. 2-4) *Episode 441 (p. 5-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 539 it:Capitolo 539 es:Capítulo 539